


Family Dinner

by thetwistedargent



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:33:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetwistedargent/pseuds/thetwistedargent
Summary: Mulder and Scully invite Skinner over for a dinner with a dirty things in mind.





	Family Dinner

Skinner doesn’t know it when he enters the unremarkable house, but this night had been meticulously planned.

It starts with a simple thank you dinner— for always having their backs for all these years— and a couple bottles of wine.

As the dinner progresses, Mulder and Scully’s chairs both end up unreasonably close to Skinner, almost like they’re circling their prey. The wine lowers Skinner’s guard. He doesn’t think anything of the closeness, other than that Mulder and Scully have probably been isolated so long that it was only natural for them to want to be close to other human beings.

Skinner doesn’t see it coming when Scully puts a hand on his leg during casual conversation.

“Do you remember that time Mulder came into your office and just blurted out that he was drugged?” Scully says with a giggle as her hand slides just a little higher up his thigh.

“Yeah, I remember.” Skinner nods. “He looked like he was about to piss his pants. That was back when he still thought I would fire his ass. I miss those days.”

Mulder’s hand reaches down to rest on Skinner’s thigh. The action catches Skinner’s attention. He knows these two agents very well, and he can tell by just by the look they’re giving each other that these two are definitely up to something.

“Hey! I was drugged! And Scully’s the one who told me to lead with that!” Mulder retorts.

Scully’s hand starts to squeeze at Skinner’s thigh while Mulder’s hand slides up to graze his bulge.

“Agents?” Skinner’s authoritative voice questions. He has a pretty good idea where this is leading, and he’s not exactly turning them down.

Scully begins to speak. “In all these years, you’re the only person that’s ever had our backs. The only person that always fought for us, even when you didn’t have to.” One hand comes to rest over the growing bulge in Skinner’s pants while the other one runs down his chest.

“We really appreciate everything you’ve done for us.” Mulder continues as Scully’s hand begins to rub the hardening cock through Skinner’s slacks.

“I did it because I care about you two knuckleheads. I didn’t want anything to happen to you. The fight you were fighting was just as much mine as it was yours.” Skinner responds, his breath starting to become a little uneasy.

Mulder and Scully share an unspoken conversation through smirks and nods, and somehow Skinner just knows that this is where they were always heading. The three of them against the world.

“Let’s take this upstairs.” Scully giggles before taking both men’s hands and leads them towards their new beginning, just up the stairs.


End file.
